Food Feeds Friends
by Li-Naga
Summary: Silly little one-shot with small chubby Ivan and Alfred bonding over lunch. And in one case the lack thereof.


**Prepare for cuteness.**

* * *

"Hey Ivan!" The slightly pudgy violet-eyed boy turned his head to see the always-happy-to-find-you golden boy skittering towards him at break-neck speed. His eyes widened as he saw the boy's shorts begin to slip down and get entangled in his feet. Time seemed to slow down as he fell forward, blue eyes wide with fly-away hair. This couldn't end well.

" Aaaahh! OOF!"  
The force of the impact knock Ivan onto his back as the blonde goober cartwheeled over him in his momentum and crashed on blue carpet with a dull 'thwump!'

"Ow ooh.. Ow ow ow…" The carpet boy moaned.  
"Alfred?"

"Ivan~" The other boy sang before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Ivan got up easily enough. Big sister Katyusha was always telling him about how big men were strong and had to tough it out. It didn't hurt that bad anyway.

He rubbed his head a bit before going over to his friend who was still on the floor with his arms behind his head. Alfred seemed to be enjoying his newfound carpet acquaintance. His shorts were hanging around his knees revealing clear-cut tan lines about halfway down his thighs and cartoon boxers. If he was trying to pull off the 'cool' appearance it definitely wasn't working.

Ivan stared at him for a good while before going back to his lunch.  
(He was hungry!) His mother always gave him home-cooked meals to bring to school. She didn't trust American school food at all. He got  
Potatoes and pasta today with a little tupperware container of cold soup. All his favorites (though just about everything that was good food could be considered just that). He smiled as the smell wafted up and around his long scarf and rushed to his face.  
Somehow his food always stayed a little warm. He unwrapped the plastic cafeteria utensils and dug in happily. Lunch was the best part of the day.

Alfred lifted himself up as he smelled the aromatic food too; his small stomach grumbling loudly. He got up, being careful to hold up his pants by the loops to make his way over to wherever that delicious smell was coming from.

He spied the extravagant little Russian lunch buffet laid in front of Ivan and felt a little worm of jealousy worm into him. He always had to eat the school food! Which was good, he guessed, but Pb&J with teddy graham crackers was nothing compared to what Ivan got! Not fair. Maybe…

He scooted closer. "That looks really good wow…" The smell was making his mouth water. He couldn't ask outright! That's rude. And heroes aren't rude.

Ivan looked at Alfred who was staring fixedly at his food. He rolled his eyes; scooping up an extra large spoon-full of pasta before lifting it into his looked out of the corners of his eyes as he saw those blue eyes travel with the motions of his spoon, and deflate as Mount Pasta disappeared forever. He giggled to himself and laughed harder as he saw Alfred swallow longingly. Like a puppy asking for food with tail and baby-blue eyes.

He swore that the weird little hair atop his head started swaying like a nubby tail too!

"Come, little pup."He patted the empty seat next to him. "If you want food, all you have to do is ask, silly American."

"Really! I can have some? Yes!" He pulled out a plastic spork from seemingly nowhere and sat across from him. As soon as the confidence sprang it was gone and he shied away again. Wasn't taking food from others rude? Would that make him bad?

Ivan smiled though it came out a bit strange on his face. Lunch was almost over. He couldn't be bothered if Alfred wasn't going to take the food. He left a few bites of his pasta and pushed it blatantly in front of the Blue-eyed boy. If that didn't get him going, nothing would. He quickly moved onto his potatoes and soup; looking up every once in a while to see if his new little friend had decided to eat before losing interest and just eating.

Alfred, with the will of 1,000 mustangs, finally sporked some pasta and tried it. His eyes watered comically and he hurriedly scooped up the rest as if someone would steal if from him. He'd never ever tasted something so good. Ah, life, so worth living. He decided then and there that Ivan was a food angel.  
"This mmf 'sho guud…" He spoke  
even as he swallowed and chewed which was kind of repulsive but too endearing. Ivan couldn't help but smile genuinely.  
"I know!" He beamed. Finally someone that shared his love of food! He excitedly pushed the rest of his potatoes towards Alfred as well. "Try it! Is good!" He nearly sparkled as the timid spork took some up before depositing it into a small mouth.

He clapped his chubby hands in his enthusiasm as his friend seemed to light up. This time Alfred swallowed before launching into conversation. "Wow, I never tasted something like that before! It's really good!" He looked away embarrassed "I shouldn't be eating all of your food though. You should eat the rest."

"No, no" Ivan waved his hand unconcernedly. "Eat, please."  
"What really? Dude you're the best. I love you!"

As Alfred dug in without a care in the world, Ivan was left red-faced and smiling oddly. That choice of words seemed so uncalled for…

* * *

Author's Notes: How'd you like it? Cute eh? Please leave a review on your way out. It's kind of like a tip, yes?


End file.
